Giving Training New Meaning!
by Jurei
Summary: [Complete] Oh no! Syaoran hurt himself and can't train for six weeks! not to worry though! It's Sakura and Kero to the rescue! But, video games? What does all this have to do with the mix? Hmmm...S&S!
1. Accidents make for...a pain in the a**!

Heyla minna

Helya minna! Jurei-chan here! I have decided to write (finally) a fic who's Idea has been floating around in my head for a little while, ever since witnessing how obsessive people can be over video games when they haven't passed everything * AHEM Ni-chan, gaki-chan* (gaki-chan is the nickname that I have given my annoying imouto). Please enjoy it, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a review! Arigato minna! ~Jurei-chan

****

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura, Street Fighter II, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, and the Legend of Zelda don't belong to me. They belong to CLAMP, Capcom entertainment, Midway, and Nintendo. Zylon Warriors doesn't belong to me either (heck, I don't even know what the actual outline of the game really is!). I just picked a bunch of Nintendo games that I have enjoyed playing, and I hope you look them up! (Of course, I haven't _played_ Zylon Warriors either!)

****

Dedication: to Gaki-chan and Ni-chan, for providing me with the idea, Nintendo, for creating the Legend of Zelda (that game ROCKS!), and to O-sensei Bruce, for showing me what all the neat moves used in all the fighting games look like in real life (and I don't mean on a screen; TV or other)

Now, I present to you, my second ever fic!

****

Giving "Training" a New Meaning

A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic by Jurei-chan

****

Part 1: Accidents make for…a pain in the a**

'Whew!' though Syaoran, 'Boy is it ever nice outside. It's good to be able to get out of that stuffy apartment!'

The young male Cardcaptor was walking leisurely through the park, hands in pockets as he enjoyed the wonderful summer day. The sky was incredibly blue, with barely a cloud. The trees swayed gently in the light summer breeze, their once bare branches now covered in thick, green foliage.

'Green…my favourite colour.' He thought happily, watching the large forms move gracefully back and forth, 'and the colour of her eyes…Baka! Stop thinking of that pitiful excuse for a Cardcaptor! For Kami's sake, she's always getting in your way…'

Pushing the thought of the emerald-eyed Card mistress away, he continued with his stroll. Small children chased each other in their games, while older ones would shoot by, either running to one of their friends, or rushing on a pair of rollerblades or a skateboard. The odd teenager could also be seen, riding a bike, or (in the case of the girls) whispering excitedly amongst themselves (The odd shriek of 'No WAY!' or 'Kawaii!' could be made audible now and then)

Syaoran moved to avoid a young boy, skating past him at a really fast pace in order to reach a young girl who was waiting for him on the path further back. From the way he smiled happily, and the dazed tone he used when muttering 'gomen!' the elder youth could tell the kind of world that he was in presently. The kind of world where nothing really mattered, and where the sky seemed blue every day, just because of that person who he eagerly rushed to see.

Unfortunately, in observing these thoughts, and not looking where he was going, he didn't see the white 'Watch your step!' sign…

*Whoop! *Wahhhhh! *Owwww…. *

********

"Well well, Mr. Li. Back so soon?"

The doctor looked at the indignant young warrior sitting on the examination table 'This kid sure doesn't take care of himself'.' He thought

Syaoran swore colourfully under his breath. 'Oh no, not this quack again!' He thought in frustration. It seemed that the Hospital had some kind of grudge against him, sending him the same doctor as last time…

"It seems that you like being here." The man joked in mock amusement, "I mean- you spend a lot of time going in and out of our x-ray room, maybe we should give you a bed here?"

Syaoran really wasn't in the mood for the man's dry sarcasm. It seemed that the day couldn't get any worse.

"Getting on to business," the doctor began, putting on a more efficient attitude, "The healing from this injury will not be as, er, _miraculous_ as your last. The x-rays show that you have fractured your shin bone."

Syaoran looked at him in disbelief. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he said aloud, "I fractured my shin bone by falling down three stairs?"

"I as perfectly serious, Mr. Li"

This time, the curses that the male cardcaptor uttered were very distinct.

The doctor sweat-dropped.

"Anyways," he said, ignoring the terms which Syaoran had chosen to describe his situation, "You will have to wear a cast-"

"For how long?" cut in Syaoran, anxiously, 'Could this put me behind in my training…?'

"-As I was about to tell you before you interrupted, you will have to wear the cast for two months in order for the bone to heal correctly." Finished the doctor.

'I was wrong,' thought Syaoran in disgust, 'the day could have gotten worse. It just did.'

Even with healing spells and rapid recovery thanks to his magic, Syaoran knew that it would still take a good six weeks in recovery.

"Well. Let's get this over with." He said, voice still showing obvious dislike.

*********

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran's head lifted from the magazine he was reading in the 'Outpatients' waiting room at the sound of his name.

An emerald-eyed figure rushed up to him, concern showing openly on her beautiful face. Syaoran reddened slightly.

"Kinomoto? K-konnichiwa…" he managed to say, "How did you know I was here?"

"Tomoyo told me." Answered Sakura simply, "Did you really fracture you shin bone?"

"H-hai." Answered Syaoran, blushing a darker hue at the amount of worry she was showing for him.

"That's terrible, Li-kun!" she exclaimed.

"That's not the half of it," said Syaoran, blush receding, "the, er, "doctor" said that I'd have to keep the cast on for two months."

"With magic and healing spells, that should be about…"

"Six weeks." Finished Syaoran gloomily.

"You're obviously not too happy about that part, huh?" said Sakura, smirking slightly.

"Iie. That's six weeks in which I can't train, and what if something happens? I'll be out of action entirely."

Sakura looked at the handsome young warrior's cloudy face with pity. 'Poor, Li-kun,' she thought, studying his serious contemplation of the dilemma, 'he must not like feeling useless.'

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Ano…Li-kun? How are you planning to get home?" she asked.

"Umm…I guess I didn't really think of that…" said Syaoran, the blush returning to his face, this time out of embarrassment.

"Well, Tomoyo's waiting for me outside. Why don't we give you a ride home? I'm pretty sure she won't mind. And I'll get Kero to help me come up with any ideas on how to help you with the training thing." Offered Sakura, face colouring slightly.

"Uh…ano…a-arigato." Was all that Syaoran could come up with. 'She'd do all that…for me?'

"No problem! What are friends for?" smiled Sakura in return.

**********

"Kero?"

*tap tap tap* "Uh huh?" * tap tap tap*

Sakura lay on her bed, trying to come up with ideas on how Syaoran could train without affecting the bone of his leg. Meanwhile, Kero was busily playing the final level of the newest "Zylon Warriors" game. 

"Would you PLEASE help me think of a way to help Li-kun?" she answered exasperatedly.

*tap tap* "umm, iie." * tap tap*

"Why not? Li-kun is our friend!"

* tap* "Because I can't stand the gaki." *tap tap tap*

"KERO!"

Alright, fine." Agreed the guardian beast, pausing the game. He then flew over to his mistress, grumbling all the way there under his breath about troublesome gakis that couldn't take care of themselves.

"So…what's the problem with him?" he asked.

"Well, he fractured his shin bone, so he can't train for six weeks; until the cast is removed." Said Sakura in explanation.

Kero thought things over for a long while, muttering as first one idea, then another entered his small mind and were rejected.

After a substantial amount of time, Sakura broke into his train of thought.

"Anything yet?" she asked hopefully.

"…I wonder if that chocolate pudding in the fridge is really as delicious as it seems…"

* BONK* 

"Owwww! What's you do that for?"

Sakura brandished her Calculus textbook.

"To get you thinking again." She answered nonchalantly, "Now, focus, or no dessert for a week."

Kero's little eyes grew wide.

"Hai!" he cried, quickly sitting down and crossing his legs, arriving in the traditional meditation pose.

"Ahh…the only thing that Calculus has really had a use for…" said Sakura, chuckling slightly.

**********

"Ah! I got it!" exclaimed Kero.

Sakura looked at him with great interest.

"Well, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Just get the gaki to come here tomorrow at noon. That's when Toya leaves for his part-time job, ne?"

"Hai…but why?"

Kero sported a very Hiiragizawa-like smile.

"You'll see…."

*********

^^What could everyone's favourite fluffy black hole have planned? Well, read the next part to find out! This is really just a weird little idea that's been floating around in my head, so this fic won't be as thought out as 'The Tournament', and a lot shorter. ( amazing! Jurei-chan will actually write a short story!!!!!)

****

ULT

^^as you all know, this is something that I always put here! It's just where I put any miscellanious stuff that comes out of this fanfic author's brain.

Quote of the Day: **_"Chase two rabbits, go home hungry."_**


	2. Accidents make for...learning experience...

Konnichiwa minna __

Konnichiwa minna! Here's part two! "One day, you find your whole life has changed…" woops! Been listening to "Ordinary Girl" a little too much! Anyway, onto part two! And Gomen that it's taken soo long! It's been sitting in my comupter for AGES!

**_Disclaimer: CCS, Suto II, The Legend of Zelda (any of them), MK trilogy, and all other games featured in this fic DO NOT BELONG TO ME! If they did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, but would own a couple dozen cars, and be able to sue all the other poor authors who didn't put disclaimers, wouldn't I?_**

****

Giving "Training" New Meaning

Part Two: Accidents Make for…Learning Experiences!

__

A.N: I'm now going to be using stars instead of the single apostrophe to signify thoughts

*_What are you doing here?*_ thought Syaoran as he approached Sakura's front door, *_What's gotten into you? Are you seriously going to listen to any idea that she and that stuffed animal thought up?*_

The young warrior stood there for a good while longer, struggling with himself whether or not to knock. Finally, the decision was made for him when the door opened, revealing very genki Sakura.

"Li-kun! Konnichiwa!" she cried, smiling her 1000-watt smile at the handsome youth.

"Sa-Sakura! Umm…konnichiwa…" he replied uneasily. It appeared that he now had no choice but to go along with whatever wacky idea Kero had thought up this time.

"Come in!" said Sakura, being her usual friendly self," You didn't have any trouble getting here, did you?"

"Umm…iie," answered Syaoran," luckily that quack doctor decided to give me crutches before I left…"

Sakura giggled at this, making the already pink Chinese youth turn a deeper shade.

Following the teen cardcaptor inside, Syaoran looked around, noting how clean the house was. Sakura caught him looking, and giggled again.

"That would be Ni-chan's handiwork," she said in explanation to Syaoran's quizzical look, "Some new girl he met is coming over tonight, and he hasn't stopped bugging me about how the house has to stay spotless since!"

Syaoran smirked slightly. Then, a thought hit him.

"About your brother, he…isn't here…is he?" he asked apprehensively, "I somehow don't think I'll be able to run from him in this condition…"

Once again, Sakura giggled.

__

*I wonder what's got her so happy and genki today?* he thought, looking at her more directly, *_Hmmm…*_

Suddenly, Sakura's face turned serious, making Syaoran focus on where he was going again, barely managing to avoid running into a plant. Sakura didn't notice, however. Instead, she looked at the mounting obstacle which she had forgotten to take in to account.

"Nani desu ka?" asked Syaoran, noting her almost frown.

"I forgot…" said Sakura, "The stairs…"

Syaoran fell over, anime-style. *_How could she forget something like that?* _he thought in half-shock, half-wonder *_then again, isn't that why you love her-No! I DO NOT! What's **wrong** with me?*_

"Hmmm…this could be a problem," said Sakura, frowning slightly in concentration, "Oh, matte! I got it!"

Syaoran looked at her puzzledly as she pulled out a card, deftly hitting it with her staff.

"Float card, float Li-kun to the top of the stairs!" she commanded.

Next thing Syaoran knew, he was enveloped in a pink bubble and promptly floated to the top of the stairs.

*_Not bad…*_ he thought, smirking slightly, *_she's smarter than I thought*_

Standing up straight, he followed Sakura as she led the way to her room. *_Wow…is she ever pretty from this angle-STOP THAT!*_

Syaoran promptly smacked himself in the head.

"Um…Li-kun, Daijobu anata wa?" asked Sakura, looking at him worriedly.

"Hai!" he answered quickly, dismissing her concern.

Together, the two continued to Sakura's room, stopping in front of the door.

"Well, I guess I should leave you alone with Kero-chan," said Sakura, turning to leave, "Call me if you need anything! I'll be downstairs."

"Umm…hai…" agreed Syaoran, "We will…" *_What's going on? Why am I so disappointed to see her go? It must be the fact that I'm going in that room and am at the mercy of that stuffed animal*_

Sakura skipped off, turning the corner that led to the stairs, leaving Syaoran alone to deal with Kero and his "Training Plan".

Syaoran sighed, pushing the door to Sakura's room open and walking in.

**********

Sakura flopped down on the couch, sighing contentedly.

*_I can't believe Li-kun is actually here!*_ she thought happily *_I didn't think he'd agree to come…*_

Looking up at the ceiling, she sighed once again, this time slightly sad.

*_After we finished with all the Card business, he totally ignored me. I hope we can get to be friends again…*_

Another thought suddenly occurred to Sakura.

__

*I wonder what Kero-chan's idea was. I hope it works…and I hope Kero and Li-kun can get along long enough to make it work…*

**********

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Syaoran sat on Sakura's bed, frowning at the guardian beast as if he had gone completely mad.

"Hey, hey! I'm perfectly serious, kid!" retorted Kero, "And I'd appreciate a little gratitude! Jeez…"

Syaoran's expression didn't change one bit.

"yeah, but-VIDEO GAMES? Honestly…I expected better, even from you!"

"I don't see YOU coming up with any brilliant ideas, Einstein! Now, will you try it or not?"

Syaoran sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Fine. This better work…"

**********

"Now, there are many different kinds of games…" began Kero, speaking as if he was lecturing on some University course, "For your particular needs, I recommend we begin by trying you out on several different types to discover what fits-"

"Will you stop it with the 'Vintage Wine' type lecture?" asked Syaoran, glaring at the small stuffed animal-like guardian.

Kero let the comment pass by waving one of his yellow arms (er, paws?) in the air dismissively.

"Anyway, kid, let's start you on fighting games."

Kero quickly whipped out a copy of "Suto II" and started it up, handing the controller to Syaoran_.(A.N~ If you don't talk 'Game Talk', "Suto II" is the Japanese nickname for the popular "Street fighter II" game)_

The beginning stories rolled by, and then Syaoran got to the first screen.

"Umm…what am I supposed to do?" he asked Kero, looking extremely lost.

"What the screen says…" said Kero, shaking his head sadly, "Press 'Start'." *_Boy, I'm actually starting to feel sorry for this poor kid, Imagine! Not knowing how to play "Suto II"…*_

Syaoran followed the screen instructions, selecting his character from the options available.

"Ahh…now we begin, Kid!" said Kero excitedly, "Let's see what you got!"

Kero quickly selected his own character.

"Umm…but I don't know how to play!" said Syaoran desperately.

Kero, however, was way too involved in the game, so Syaoran began to randomly press buttons like crazy_.(A.N~ I do that whenever I play against my Ni-chan, as I don't know the move combos and end up unlocking them that way anyway)_

Kero quickly beat him with a quick energy blast from his character, followed by a well-timed 'Upside-down kick'. _(Kinda makes it obvious who he chose)_

"That was unfair!"

"Not my fault that you don't know how to play!"

"Anyway, I don't think this is really the kind of game I'm looking for." *_Stupid stuffed animal…_*

"Hmmm…well, that probably means that street-fighting style games aren't the way to go." *_Pathetic gaki…*_

Syaoran sighed.

"Well, what else do you have?" he asked in resignation.

Kero thought hard.

"Well…there is traditional Martial Arts-style fighting games…let's see you give that a whirl…"

The little yellow creature pulled the game out of the console and replaced it with "Mortal Kombat Trilogy" _(A.N~ I had to include MK, as I absolutely LOVE it! There will probably be a whole lot of Author's notes in this section of the fic, and the system that Kero and Syaoran are using is the 'N64', so that excludes "Final Fantasy" *I also don't know that much about "Final Fantasy", as I've always been kinda loyal to Nintendo…*)_

Syaoran began the game by following basically the same pattern as in the previous game. This time, however, when Kero was reaching for the control, he quickly grabbed it out of the small creature's paws.

"Ah- hey!"

"Sorry, stuffed animal, but this time, I think I'm going to play on my own!"

Kero sighed in disappointment.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Syaoran pondered over the 'Character Select' screen, finally landing on 'Sub Zero' _(A.N~ Sub Zero is one of my absolute favourite players to watch, but I've never had much luck using him. Kitana has always been my natural choice, as those metal fans are totally awesome!)_

During the first battle (against Sonya), he didn't do to badly, actually managing to win by accidentally tapping out the combo to freeze her solid. After that though, the matches became a lot harder. Though he hated to admit it, Syaoran was actually finding this game not as bad as he had originally thought it would be…that is, until the next fight.

"Noob Saibot" said the narrative voice, announcing the next fighter that he would have to face.

Kero looked worriedly at Syaoran.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take over for ya, kid?" he asked, "Even I, the great Video games master, have trouble fighting the computerized version of Noob Saibot."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Said Syaoran, eyes concentrated on the screen.

Kero shook his head.

"FIGHT!" 

There was a flash of something black, then a whole bunch of yells as Sub Zero was attacked from above, behind, below, and every other direction in what seemed to be a couple seconds. Blood was everywhere as the narration declared the first round to be won by the black shadow.

Syaoran looked at the screen in shock, but quickly recovered as 'Round Two' began.

This round followed in much the same way, until the Voice said something that Syaoran shuddered to think of after.

"FINISH HIM!"

He watched in horror as the opposing character performed it's grisly last attack, resulting in an explosion of body parts, blood, and gore. _(A.N~ That's one of the only problems with MK, the fact that it's so gory. There is an extra feature in 'Trilogy' that allows you to turn off the blood, but most people don't bother to activate it)_

"Yeah, it ain't pretty when you lose…" said Kero, looking at the horrified expression on Syaoran's face.

"Umm…I don't think fighting games are the way to go…" said Syaoran shakily. Sure, he'd fought Clow Cards and supernatural creatures, but they had never gone out like that…

"Well, we could try an RPG…"

"What's that?"

"The RPG is a genre of video game requiring great skill and reflex, as well as quick thinking, a good sense of judgement, and shrewd survival skills. It has taken many years of dedicated animators and scenario writers to reach the incredible standards at which it is today-" began Kero, speaking with integrity.

Syaoran snorted.

"You make it seem like some kind of gourmet cooking!" he laughed at the way that the guardian beast had described the game.

"It virtually is! So don't diss it!" yelled Kero, seemingly very insulted by Syaoran's lack of respect for the category, "An amazing blend of story, great animation, cool characters and weapons-"

"Let's just get this over with," sighed Syaoran, sensing that Kero would probably go on for a good while longer on the virtues of the RPG, "What does 'RPG' stand for, anyway?"

"Role Playing Game." Answered Kero, loading the game, "Let's try one of my personal favourites, "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time."

Syaoran turned his attention to the screen, thinking lastly before the game began, *_What have I gotten into now?*_

**********

"Hey! How's it going?"

Sakura entered her room, carrying a tray piled with two glasses of lemonade, along with an assortment of different foods. "I thought you guys might be a little hungry, so I brought you something to eat." She said, looking at the two who were currently absorbed in the game.

Kero paused the game, flying over to the tray happily. "FOOD! Arigato!" he cried, grabbing one of the pudding containers in both his little paws and ripping off the lid.

Syaoran stood up quickly when he realized that he was sitting on Sakura's bed still. "Umm…arigato…" he said, making his way over to the tray. The youth blushed bright red when the teen Card Mistress smiled at him brightly.

"Well…enjoy!" said Sakura, walking out the door.

Kero watched Syaoran's face with interest, noting the disappointment that was apparent when the sorceress left the room. "So…you like my mistress, huh kid?"

Syaoran snapped out of his daze, glaring at the small yellow creature. "Iie! As if!" he replied, turning slightly red.

Kero shook his head sadly at the youth's attempts to deny his feelings. "Give it a rest, kid. It's really obvious by the way you stare at her and blush every time she talks to you. Face it, you like her!"

Syaoran was about to try and dismiss Kero's comments again, but stopped. *_Am I just in denial?* _he questioned himself, _*Well…that would explain everything that's gone on for the last while, including my ignoring her after all the card were captured and turned into Sakura cards…I didn't want to get too close, knowing that eventually I might get too attached…*_

While all this was passing through Syaoran's head, Kero was finishing up the last of the snacks. "You ready?" he asked breaking Syaoran out of his daze for the second time.

"Uh, hai." He answered, making his way over to the TV. "What's next?"

"Well…you just cleared the Deku tree, so next is Hyrule Castle Town and infiltrating the castle in order to talk to the princess." Said Kero in answer, "Now, this next part takes careful timing, since if the guards see you, it's back to the beginning again."

Syaoran nodded, following Kero's instructions carefully. _*This is turning out better than I thought it would,* _he thought, sneaking 'round a guard and continuing, _*I mean, I never thought a game could be this challenging. And the sword handling isn't that far off. The story isn't too bad either…*_

**********

"So…how did the first day go?" asked Sakura as she and Syaoran made their way down to the front door.

"Oh, not too bad." Said Syaoran, looking straight ahead in an attempt to focus on something other than the pretty female cardcaptor next to him. To tell the truth, he had actually had fun. The idea wasn't as far-fetched as he had originally thought it to be. After the first couple misses game-wise, things had worked out quite well. He had reached the third Dungeon, which Kero said was pretty good for a first-timer.

The two reached the door, stopping in front of it. "Well…oyasumi nasai," Said Sakura, looking awkwardly at the floor, "see you tomorrow."

"Oyasumi-nasai…" repeated Syaoran, looking up to meet her emerald eyes as she raised her head. Though he knew he could have stayed looking into her eyes all night long, he was well aware of how impossible that was. Using every last ounce of self-control, he managed to tear his gaze away, turning to walk out the door.

He has managed to walk almost all the way to the corner of the street, when he heard footsteps following him at a run. Turning expectantly, he saw Sakura rushing towards him.

"Matte!" she called out, running to catch up. He stopped, waiting until she had reached him.

"Nani desu ka, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura stopped in full shock. _*He…he called me by my first name…*_ she realized.

"I forgot to say "Sleep well" to you…" she explained, blushing slightly.

Syaoran was presently aware of his actions, and mentally kicking himself in the head. _*Why did I just do that…?*_ he groaned inwardly _*I am such a Baka…wait a minute, nani?*_

"Uh…sleep well…" he replied awkwardly._ *Please don't have noticed…*_

"Umm…did you just call me 'Sakura-chan'?" asked Sakura quietly, not really knowing how to bring the topic up.

__

* Oh great! She noticed…I hope she doesn't hate me for that…*

"Sorry…I didn't mean to-" he began to apologize, but Sakura interrupted him.

"I'd really like it if you would call me 'Sakura'." She said, looking down at the ground.

Syaoran could barely believe his ears. _*She's not mad? Whew!*_

"On one condition…that is."

Heart sinking slightly, the male cardcaptor looked at his companion.

"Which is…" he asked apprehensively.

"As long as I can call you 'Syaoran-kun'." Finished Sakura, blushing bright red. _*Luckily, it's dark…*_

Syaoran was in pure shock. _* She wants to call me by my first name?…*_

"…okay. Deal, Sakura-chan." He finally brought himself to speak.

Sakura smiled.

"Ja ne, Syaoran-kun. Sweet dreams." She answered.

"Arigato. Dream well…Sakura-chan." _*I know I will…*_

With that, both teen went their separate ways, each thinking:

__

* This has been one of the best days of my life…*

***~~~~~~~~~~***

__

This is about two weeks later…

*Ding Dong*

"Oh! That has to be Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura happily, running towards the door.

"Since when do you call that gaki by his first name? And what would _he_ be doing here?" asked Touya, getting his coat as he got ready to leave for work.

Sakura didn't answer her older brother. Instead, she opened the door expectantly, being rewarded by the sight of her injured friend.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

Syaoran blushed his customary shade of red as he stuttered his usual reply of "O-ohayo, Sakura-chan."

Touya came to the door and stared fixedly at the Chinese youth. To everyone's surprise, however, he didn't say anything, merely casting a casual eye over him and walking out the door.

Syaoran was only puzzled by this for a couple seconds before becoming distracted by the pretty young sorceress standing infront of him. Smiling a large and happy smile, she grabbed his hand and began to lead him inside and to her room. "Come on!" she giggled, "You're late already!"

For the first time in his life, Syaoran actually allowed the traces of a smile to appear on his face. Her own happiness was just too infectious not to catch.

**********

"Uh, don't you think it's time to go now?"

Sakura stood, looking in disbelief at the sight that met her eyes. Syaoran was totally and completely focused on the screen. Sure, Syaoran _did_ tend to do everything as well as he could, but his face didn't even carry a trace of _"This is stupid!" _or _"I couldn't care less"_. In fact, he actually looked like he was having fun…

Carefully, she made her way over to him, pausing the game.(she knew how touchy gamers can be when they're playing a game and don't want to lose what they're doing at the moment) Lifting her hand, she placed it on his forehead. "Daijobu?" she asked with a great deal of concern showing through her incredibly and impossibly green eyes. Syaoran blushed deep crimson from both the feel of her hand on his skin and her worried look. _*Kami-sama, help me! Wow, are her eyes ever green…OMG we're close enough to kiss-STOP IT! Think other thoughts not to do with Sakura before you do something stupid…*_

"Uh, yeah. Daijobu." He answered quickly, using all his self control to rip his gaze away and find something else-ANYTHING else- to focus on.

"Ok…"she answered uncertainly. Syaoran was half relieved, half disappointed when she removed her hand. All this disappeared, however, when the game was unpaused and he continued to play. Sakura watched in amazement as he seemed to forget that she was even in the room as he tapped furiously on the buttons.

Leaving the room in absolute shock, she managed to catch a glimps of Syaoran dancing around after his triumph in beating Phantom Ganon from the Forest Temple. The faint strains of "We Are the Champions" followed her all the way down the stairs. (A.N: Gomen! I know everyone's sick of that one since "D2: the Mighty Ducks"!)

**********

***~~~~~~~~~~~~***

(This symbolizes the passing of time, as in a couple days, etc.)

"Syaoran-kun, I think you should go outside before your eyes fry."

"But-"

"No buts! Out!"

"Wahhhhh! Why'd you do that?"

Syaoran sat, eyes totally shocked as he mourned the now dark screen.

"Come on! You still need to move! That can't be healthy!"

The male cardcaptor merely crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Mou! You'll be in even worse shape than Kero-chan if you don't move around more…"

"HEY! I resent that!"

Syaoran, however, stood up, abruptly walking out. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, popping his head back into the room, "Christmas? Let's get going!"

**********

***~~~~~~~~~~~***

"Ok! Snacks!"

"Oh boy!" Kero exclaimed, rushing over to the tray Sakura carried. In about two seconds, he had already finished the cookies provided and had started on the pudding.

"Syaoran-ku-"

Sakura looked on, shocked at the blur that was green and cinnamon. Syaoran (giving a whole new meaning to the word "Wolfed") dug into the food, tying with Kero as they both rushed back to the game.

Sakura stood by, speechless.

**********

Finished! Keep your eyes open for chapter three!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! And as always, ONEGAI, SPARE A REVIEW! Wai! Arigato to those who reviewed chapter one!


	3. Accidents make for...S+S oppertunities!

Konnyanya minna! Wai! Here's chapter three of "Giving "Training" New Meaning!", and it's late because I decided to rewrite it at the last minute. Arigato to (in no particular order) Mana Angel, Ares24, Murasaki S, Deedlit'sFlame, Jenn, anjali-chan, Dusk-Magic13, The Clow Creator, Lulu, Wargreymon01, mako-chan, Eternal Serenity, AlienDemon23, chibigirl88, Dream Angel, Lea, and rosie! I really appreciate it!

****

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me. Neither does any of the games mentioned in this ficcy. All are property of CLAMP and Nintendo, etc. Now PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I haven't had enough sleep, and the coffee machine's broken! Mou!

****

Giving "Training" New Meaning!

Accidents make for…S+S oppertunities!

~tap tap tap~

"Gimmie the controller."

"No."

~tap tap tap~

"I said gimmie the controller!"

"I heared what you said, stuffed animal, and I'm NOT GONNA GIVE YOU THE CONTROLLER! I'M GONNA BEAT THIS GAME ONCE AND FOR ALL! DIE BONGO BONGO! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HEY!"

Kero hung on to the controller desperately as Syaoran tried to shake him off. However, the Chinese warrior was smart enough to pause the game before turning his attention away. Kero hung on for a couple minutes more, glaring hard at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back. The match of Tug-o-War had turned into a death-glare competition. Suddenly, however, the male Cardcaptor gave one unexpected hard shake, knocking the guardian beast flying.

"Phooey! I thought that would work too!" said the little floating yellow bear-like creature as he rubbed his head from the impact with Sakura's door.

Syaoran's face took on a smug grin. "I'm gonna finish this game, whether you want me to beat your record or not!" he answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kero didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he put his ear to the door expectantly. Syaoran didn't notice, being too busy unpausing the game and continuing his battle with the Shadow temple Boss.

"Hey! Sakura's coming! I think she's got…*sniff sniff* CHOCOLATE PUDDING! Mmmmm…"

The young warrior's attention turned away from the game as a bright red blush adorned his face. "S-Sakura? CHOCOLATE PUDDING? How-"

He then realized his mistake, and turned back to the game, but too late. There was a scene of a blonde elf in a blue tunic collapsing to the ground, being hovered over by a white fairy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Syaoran let out a cry like a wounded dog. Kero winced at the sound, but his face remained smug. The golden guardian beast held out his paws as he calculated the amount of time it would take the teen Cardcaptor to get to the boss again, thereby keeping his record safe. "I guess I managed to delay your victory to six five weeks, three days and fourteen- NANI!?"

The Chinese youth watched in child-like happiness as a pink fairy hovered over the fallen warrior, bringing him back to life with almost complete health. "Oh yeah…I had a life fairy! Hehe, I guess I forgot!"

Kero smacked his head on the door as Syaoran went back to beating Bongo Bongo, face lit up like a five-year-old who has been allowed to eat all the chocolate he wants for free. (*Syaoran: mmmmmm….chocolate….* Jurei-chan: STICK TO THE STORY!)

*********

"Kero?"

*grumble grumble* "Yeah kid?"

Syaoran frowned at the name, but ignored it. "What am I gonna do?" he asked finally. The two had turned off the Nintendo, finally agreeing that their brains probably couldn't take so much radiation in one sitting.

"Well, you need to get to the Desert Colossus by following the ghost dude using the Lens of Truth, and-"

"NOT ABOUT THAT!" cried the young warrior exasperatedly, "I mean, once I'm done the game, what'll I do?"

"Well, there's a sequel coming out in another couple months. I guess we wait for that to come out."

"Really? There's a sequel? Hmmm…maybe I'll buy- NO, THAT WASN'T IT EITHER! I mean, what am I going to do about Sakura?"

"Stay as far as possible from her, so that I don't have to repeat this again!" said Kero, "-Well, unless you're planning on buying that sequel, whereupon I wouldn't mind-"

Syaoran sighed in frustration. "No! I mean, once the game's over, how am I going to keep seeing her?"

The small guardian beast seemed to ponder for a while. "You could always tell her how you feel…"

The Chinese boy's face turned sad. "And ruin my re-established friendship with her? No, I think I'll pass on that one."

"Break the other leg!" Kero suggested.

Syaoran looked at the little yellow creature as if he'd grown another head and a couple extra limbs. (*Jurei-chan: Hmmm….Kero-chan with an extra head and limbs, freaky, but COOL! I wonder what he would look like…probably like a Kero-Suppi mixed creature… *Kero-chan: AHHHH! YOU'RE SCARY! *Jurei-chan: smiles^^) "Um…PASS!" he dismissed the idea.

"Naw, I was just kidding with ya kid! I really think you should just reveal your feelings for her. Who knows? Maybe things won't go the way you think they will."

"Kero, you're impossible."

"Yeah, I know. Sakura tells me that all the time."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You actually listen while you're playing Nintendo?"

Kero laughed sheepishly. "Hehe…well, She says it so much that it kinda get engraved in your mind…"

The Chinese Cardcaptor looked off into the distance, out the window of the room. "You're lucky you can listen to her every day, you know?" he stated, his face going dreamy, "Heck, I would love to be able to hear her more than from memory. Well, anything's better than Meiling's voice, anyway,"

Kero laughed at the comment, smiling. "Ya know, there's hope for you yet, kid. There's hope for you yet…"

"Not with Sakura," said Syaoran, face turning sad, "After all, why the heck would she ever go for someone like me? I mean, somehow, attacking her on the first meeting doesn't exactly say "Like me", ne? And the whole "Pathetic" "Not rightful Cardcaptor" "Baka" stuff doesn't help any. Mou, I'm lucky that she doesn't HATE me! Her? Like ME? Not a chance. Angels like her go for guys like Tsukishiro-san, anyway. She still likes him, even after he rejected her. I guess love's funny like that. Mind you, I barely restrained from trying to kill him for hurting her like that."

Kero shook his small head. "Wow, you're really one-track minded, ne? If Yucky or Yuki or whatever his name is wasn't Yue, I'd have personally dealt with him. About her still liking him, however, that's where you're wrong. She likes someone else now."

"Really?" asked Syaoran, interest perked. The news just added another stab wound to his already injured heart, but he decided to put on a brave face infront of Kero.

"Hai," answered the yellow guardian, "…but I can't tell anyone. And that includes you."

The male warrior stood up, heading out of the room. "Well, I better get going," he said to the golden floating bear-like creature, "It's getting late, and I'm going home early today." In reality, he didn't think he could take much more sitting in the room of the girl who dominated his thoughts constantly, taking about the dozens of ways that made his most desperate wish impossible.

Picking up his crutches, he started the slow decent down the stairs. Kero watched from where he was, then began to turn on the Nintendo to play another game. "Nope, especially not you…"

*********

Halfway down the stairs, Syaoran met Sakura, who was bringing them both some food. It had become almost a ritual for the last five weeks; Sakura would come with a snack (usually pudding or something else with chocolate), Syaoran would blush, race Kero in the eating, and rush back to the game only to continue playing. The young Card Mistress was surprised to see her Chinese warrior friend leaving so early, heck WILLINGLY parting from the game!

"Syaoran-kun, daijobu desu ka?" she asked, concern crossing her puzzled face.

Syaoran muttered a quiet "Daijobu" in response, continuing his slow path down the stairs. The female Cardcaptor's face creased into a worried frown at seeing Syaoran act so dejectedly. Setting down the tray she was carrying, she walked down the couple steps separating them and cut the Chinese youth off, looking at him directly.

"You're lying," she said, green eyes studying his intently, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"…….It's…personal…" he whispered, trying unsuccessfully to break away from her gaze. The jade orbs bore into his own eyes with such clarity and intent that he was almost afraid that she would learn his secret without him having to say a thing.

Sakura looked slightly hurt. "Well, I guess if you don't trust me enough-"

"That's not it!" cried Syaoran, looking up quickly, "I…"

"What?" asked the teen Cardmistress innocently.

The Chinese little wolf blushed bright red.

"Uhh…um…ano…" he stuttered, face flushing darker by the second. He had a feeling that he knew what would happen next, and he didn't know if he would be able to handle it.

Sure enough, Sakura reached up a slender hand towards his forehead. Though it seemed like everything was running in slow motion, the Chinese youth found himself unable to move. Slowly, he felt her skin come into contact with his (which was by now the colour of a sundried tomato- much darker than just overly ripe tomatoes), and he found himself battling inside for control. It would be so easy to just reach up and touch her face…

"You're a little flushed," said Sakura, voice reflecting quiet concern. (*Jurei-chan: understatement of the YEAR, Sakura-chan!)

The female Cardacaptor looked in surprise to find nothing under her hand. Casting a quick glance around, she saw the door wide open and could make out the form of Syaoran, far in the distance already and kicking up enough dust to create the illusion of a herd of buffalo.

"Hoe? Syaoran-kun! You forgot your crutches!"

********

Sakura opened the door to find Syaoran standing there, slightly flushed. (*Jurei-chan: Yet ANOTHER understatement!) I was kinda funny. He hadn't even seen Sakura yet, but the mere thought of her was enough to get him to glow like a red lightbulb.

"Syaoran-kun! Your cast!"

Syaoran flushed darker. *_Blushing this much can't be good for your health…*_ he thought to himself.

"Y-yeah…the doctor said that my leg was completely healed, and there was no point in keeping the cast on longer. It healed pretty fast." He said, avoiding Sakura's eyes for two reasons. One: She might see how disappointed he was and Two: He knew he'd probably end up staring into them all day. *_Well, I sure wouldn't mind doing that…*_ he thought dreamily, then smacked himself for even suggesting it. _*I really need to get a hobby…other than Sakura…*_

"Hehe…well…I came to finish the game!" he answered, rather sheepishly.

Sakura fell over, anime-style.

**********

"WHOOHOOOO! OH YEAH!" (*A.N: Direct quotes from Yaki of Magi-Nation! Hehe^^;)

Sakura looked up from the tray she was carrying to see Syaoran engaged in an energetic victory dance with Kero. 

"I finally beat Ganondorf!" he cried, fist raised in triumph. Sakura put down her tray in order to congradulate the young Chinese Cardcaptor. "Hey! You beat Ganondorf? I've never been able to do that, and I won the-WOAH!'

Syaoran and Kero had siezed her hands and had proceeded to whirl around the room with the teen Cardmistress in a strange spinning waltz. The two of them looked so happy and hyped that Sakura was afraid they had taken drugs or something.

"Hoe? Well, I brought you guys some snacks anyway and-"

"FOOOOOOOD!"

The victory dance was brought to an abrupt stop as the two gamers rushed over to the tray and began to fill their stomachs. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, so much for that…" she said, sweatdrop becoming bigger as she watched Kero and Syaoran fight fiercely over a cookie. The competition began with a quick tug-o-war, then a couple thumbwars (*A.N: Kinda hard for Kero, ne?) and finally, with Syaoran merely letting go and grabbing the tray with the remainder of the sweets as the small guardian beast flew across the room and into the door.

********** 

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Sakura curiously.

Syaoran was lying on his stomach with his feet up behind him. Infront of him was a piece of paper and several writing implements, instead of the customary controller.

"Eheh, yeah…well, I decided to take a break," he said, looking down at the paper again. Sakura leaned closer.

"Are you…drawing?" she asked finally.

"Hai…" he answered, but blocked the paper from view.

"Let me see!" said Sakura brightly, "I know how well you can draw!"

**__**

*Uhoh! This can't be good…*

"Uhh…I…ahhh…um…" he stumbled, still hiding the paper from view. There was no way he could let her see that…

"C'mon Syaoran-kun! I won't laugh or anything!"

Syaoran just blushed darker and darker as she came closer. Still, he protected the paper, though. It wasn't something he would let go of easily.

"Mou, Syaoran-kun, if you don't let me, I'll be forced to resort to other methods…" she warned, hands on her hips and a cute frown on her face.

**__**

*Other methods…she couldn't mean…* Syaoran began to panic, but it was too late. Sakura tackled him and began to try and get the paper from his outstretched hands.

"Sa-Sakura!" Syaoran almost passed out. Having Sakura so close to him, her breath on his neck, small frown on her face as she reached for his hands…well, she was technically beating him up for the picture, but who could blame him for dreaming, ne? She finally succeeded in getting the picture from him, and got up. Now the two were kneeling on the floor, opposite each other. The male Cardcaptor found himself feeling sorry that their small wrestling match was over. But then, he realized that she had the paper. **_*Syaoran, you baka! Yeah, you can't hurt her, but did you really have to let her have it? You are soooooo dense! You know what she'll say about it, and there goes your so-called secret! Boy, are you in for it, Xiao Lang! You're doomed…*_**

"Wow…it's so pretty!"

Whatever he had expected her to say was a far cry from that. "Nani?" he asked, very surprised.

"It's us, isn't it? Hmm…me as Zelda! She was always my favourite. Kero as Navi, ne? You really must not like him. Hehe, Link's Kokiri clothes suit you very well. You're pretty kawaii, you know- " she said, but then stopped dead, covering her mouth. Not good…hopefully, he wouldn't notice…

**__**

*Nani? Did I hear right? Me…she said I was kawaii?*
    
    "Sakura? Uhh…you…think…I'm kawaii?" he asked, not even daring to hope.

The teen Cardmistress was blushing a deep crimson and didn't meet his eyes, but nodded. Syaoran's heart gave an incredible leap. She actually thought he was kawaii! Maybe…there was a small chance…

Slowly, he reached out a hand and lifted Sakura's chin so that her eyes met his. "Look," he began softly, but she interrupted him.

"I…I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun! I-"

"You're pretty kawaii yourself," he said slowly, tracing her cheek with his fingers. His deep amber eyes bore gently into hers, and she was surprised to see a warm and caring emotion there. He had a small smile on his lips, and Sakura realized that he was smiling…for her…

"Y-You're not angry with me?" she asked carefully, green eyes studying him carefully. He almost laughed out loud.

"No, I'm not angry," he answered softly. Sakura smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. The young Chinese warrior was surprised by her actions, but embraced her back gently. Her small form held lightly, yet protectively in his arms, he finally felt perfectly content. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms that was her smell. He felt her sigh contentedly into his shoulder and snuggle deeper into his shirt. He dearly wished the moment would never end, but he knew that his stupid heart would do something stupid to end it, like make him confess to her…

Lowering his head slowly, he whispered it quietly.

"I love you, Sakura…"

There. He had said it, Now, all that came next was the certain rejection. It hurt him immensely to know that there was almost no way she could feel the same way, but he might as well get it over with. Yes, there was her tensing in his arms…she would have known eventually, anyway...** _*Well, there goes your friendship with her*,_** he thought sadly, **_*Maybe she'll stop hating you in another-*_**

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of Sakura's lips on his own. Syaoran was almost too surprised to respond, but soon pushed back with full force. After dreaming about it for so long, finally kissing her was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. How ever many times they might kiss in the future, that one was burned into his memory along with everything about her. The taste of her lips, like sunripened strawberries- she was definitely the most addictive drug to his mind and heart. He could never get enough of her.

Finally, they broke apart, breathing hard. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"I love you too…" she said, hugging him again.

The Chinese boy smiled widely, tightening his arms around her. Never, in all his imaginings, had he ever thought that she might feel the same way about him. He felt like he was walking on air, like he could take on the whole world! That is, if Sakura was there with him…

"So! Finally, kid! You finally got up enough guts to tell her! It's about time!"

Syaoran's hand tightened into a fist. **_*Trust the Stuffed Animal to wreck this…*_** he throught, an anime vein pulsing in his head. Seemingly unaware, Kero continued. "I guess you never had enough sense to realize that she might take pity on you and let you actually get-"

The guardian beast suddenly found himself flat against a wall, but Syaoran hadn't moved an inch. This puzzled him for a moment, before he saw Sakura standing over him with a large wooden mallet.

"…Kero…do…you…realize…_how truly terrible_…your timing was?" she asked, voice deceptively calm.

"Uhhh…is that a trick question?" Kero asked cluelessly.

Sakura was about to finish Kero off when a voice cut through the scene like a knife.

"GAKI! AHHHHH! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE _YOU _HERE!? AND…ALONE…WITH…MY…LITTLE…SISTER…!?"

**__**

*Time to make a quick getaway…* thought Syaoran nervously as Touya's shadow fell over him. "Well…um…eheh…" he laughed nervously, "I…Well, seeyaSakuraIshouldbegettinghomeanywaybyeee!" And he was gone in a cloud of dust. He probably couldn't have been running faster is Sakura released the Dash Card to help him.

"Touya!" Sakura cried angrily, "What were you doing! Syaoran is my friend! I thought you were over that!"

Touya laughed sheepishly. "Old…habits…die…hard…I guess?" he said, trying to calm down his sister.

Sakura sighed and sweatdropped. "Well, you should get used to him being around here, cause he's my boyfriend now and-"

"YOUR WHAT!?!?!?!?"

********** 

It was a couple weeks later, and Syaoran was at the mall with Sakura. The two had just finished eating lunch at the food court and were now browsing through the shops and stores at a lazy pace.

"Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, hugging her boyfriend from behind as they walked. Syaoran smiled and put an arm around her.

"What?" he asked, kissing her on the nose in a teasing way.

"What would you have told anyone that said we would have gotten together because of a broken leg and video games?" she said, looking at him with her bright green eyes.

This time, Syaoran kissed her mouth sweetly. "I would have called them crazy, then beat them with a steel pole for even suggesting that I had fallen in love with my rival for the Clow Cards," he answered, grinning, "isn't it funny how things turn out?"

"Hmmm," sighed Sakura, kissing him back deeply. They continued to walk until Syaoran stopped dead.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her voice worried.

"Wait here," he said, heading towards a store, "I'll be right back!"

Sakura's face was a mask of confusion. That is, until she realized what kind of store it was. And then she saw the sign in the window…

****

Newest Release of the N64 Game Console

The Legend of Zelda:

Majora's Mask

__

We have it! Guaranteed!

She flinched noticeably. **_*Oh…Please, don't let that be it…*_**she prayed silently. Minutes later, Syaoran was back outside with her, a small plastic bag in his hands.

"Uh…Syaoran…what did you buy?" she asked, nervously. **_*Onegai Kami-sama… don't let it be that…*_** Unfortunately, she saw that her usually caring and loving boyfriend had an almost maniacal look in his eyes, one that she had only seen on him once before. Her hopes became smaller still when she saw that he pulled out a box of the dimentions she was dreading.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe," Syaoran gripped the game posessively, stroking it like you would a precious pet. "The sequel! And they only had one copy left, too!"

Sakura sweatdropped and looked at the Chinese teen, who looked quite deranged, especially with the quiet eliv laughs he would utter every little while as the walked out of the mall and towards his house. The teen Cardmistress sighed.

"Here we go again…"

~Fin

********** 

^^Well, That's it! I hope you've all enjoyed this! I certainly loved writing it! Even if there were moments where I felt like punching a hole through my computer screen, I'm happy with it in the end. ONEGAI, REVIEW! It really takes no time at all, and it sure makes my day! After this, I'm writing a new fic called "Foreign Destiny" and I hope you all decide to stick with me and R&R! it's really been SU-GI-OH! Ja ne minna! I'm certainly going to miss this! 

~Jurei-chan 


End file.
